Mensajero
by NeKoT
Summary: [Parte de las Cronicas de KxR] Es fascinante hablar de espiritus y fantasmas... pero al momento de una manifestacion de ese tipo TODOS tiemblan... ¿Y si tuvieses que ser su mensajero?...


¡Nasss!.. Debo decir que este reto se me hizo complicado… pero no por la petición o lo que debíamos hacer en si… sino porque me atraparon en una época bastante apretada y atareada en mi vida universitaria (El estrés me esta matando), pero sé, también, que muchas de ustedes están del mismo modo… así que para no defraudar a nadie, cumplí con el reto de todas formas… Espero les guste!.

Bueno… esto sigue formando parte de **"Las crónicas de КxЯ"** … proyecto al cual orgullosamente estoy aliada, junto con: **Addanight, Kaei Kon, Keysie Maxwell, Nao-KxR- y Celen Marinaiden… **(Akire777 T.T te extraño Mi'ja)..

**Disclaimer: **Tanto la serie como los personajes no me pertenecen, puesto que si lo hicieran la serie seria Yaoi y bien fuerte (º¬º tal como me gusta escribir) y si escribo no es con un fin mas que el entretenerme sanamente (o.O sanamente?.)

**Genero:** Shonen-Ai…

**Parejas:** La más obvia, por supuesto…

**Dedicatoria: **Para una GRAN AMIGA y una de mis más fieles lectoras (además de mi kouhai favorita): **H.Fanel.K:**_ Mmmh… Sabes lo mucho que te aprecio, lo mucho que tus palabras me alientan (y sonrojan) y lo especial que eres para mi… siempre que pueda ayudarte, ten por seguro que lo haré!. No importa más… y ten presente que siempre seré tu Mayoi Neko y tu pervertidora… LoVe U… y una cosa más::_

_**¡.¡.¡ FeLiz CumPleaÑo$ !.!.!**_

"- Diálogos-  
"_Pensamientos"  
_'Resaltar frase o ironía'  
(_Traducciones_)… en caso de que los haya

**_ºº Me_N§_a_j_E_®0_ ºº  
_**By: _N_**e**_K_**o**_T_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Desde pequeño siempre tuvo esa habilidad, esa destreza, esa capacidad tan extraña y misteriosa, pero que para él solo representaba una maldición. Ver espíritus, comunicarse con ellos, podría ser la experiencia más fantástica para muchas personas, pero no para él. Y, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, la etiqueta de 'raro' aun le era muy pesada…  
Recordaba que en su pueblo natal no era nada extraño oír cuentos sobre fantasmas y demás apariciones vistas en el espeso y frondoso bosque que rodeaba su pequeña aldea, allá en la lejana China, es más, era 'normal' ver de vez en cuando una figura difusa en las pequeñas y oscuras callejuelas, una figura que llamaba mucho la atención por la forma en que se desplazaba prácticamente elevada a centímetro sobre el nivel del suelo, nadie la pasaba desapercibida y, sin embargo, a nadie le causaba ninguna reacción sorprendida… era un hecho que los espíritus habitaban con ellos, espíritus del bosque, del viento o de la lluvia, cualquier espectro que se denominase 'ente de la naturaleza'…

Sin embargo, un día algo había perturbado a la aldea, una noticia había hecho a más de uno sorprenderse. Un niño, un pequeño de no mas de seis años, aseguraba que había interactuado con uno de esos espíritus que hacían gala de presencia pero no de aproximación alguna. Más de uno se mostró escéptico en ese momento, dudando del relato que afirmaba el pequeño era cierto… el patriarca, ya avanzado en años y sabiduría, había hecho su propia investigación al respecto. Converso son el menor, trato de disuadirlo a decir la verdad, pero no obtuvo nada que no fuera el mismo relato… ¡Había conversado con un espíritu de la lluvia, el cual le había dicho sobre una tormenta que sucedería a pocos días!…

Y la prueba fehaciente de las palabras del chiquillo se dio, cuando al paso de los días la peor tormenta registrada, en todos sus años de vida, había hecho su aparición azotando con furia sus pequeñas casas… todo quedo desecho, los maizales y las cultivos de arroz sepultados bajo el agua y el lodo, fue difícil calcular los daños materiales y más difícil recuperar la vida pacifica que hasta ese entonces mantenían… no fue cuestión de mucho tiempo, cuando el chiquillo había ganado aquella reputación de Chamán. Después de ello su vida cambio…

Era tratado de buena forma, con respeto, y creció entre palabras sabias y consejos dictados por los ancianos del pueblo, los espíritus continuaron visitándole, hablándole, dictándole las posibles venideras que le reparaba el futuro a su aldea… y con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado a su nueva forma de vida…

Pero al cabo de otros años, cuando su edad ya rozaba los doce, nuevamente otra sacudía su vida cambio…  
Durante la noche, acostado ya en su cama, un hecho inexplicable le había levantado de repente. Una mano sujetando la suya, apretándole con fuerza, le había hecho despertar asustado. Abrió los ojos y al instante busco a su invasor encontrándose con nada mas que su propia soledad, miro su mano, se la toco y noto como estaba fría, volvió a envolverse entre sus mantas dispuesto a ignorar el hecho y volver a dormir, cuando nuevamente sintió su largo cabello ser peinado por unos dedos, esta vez si se puso de pie interesado en averiguar lo que pasaba, encendió la luz de su alcoba y con voz firme pidió a lo que fuese que estaba con él manifestarse…

Un par de ojos rosados, una piel blanca y una expresión algo asustada apareció al momento de su petición… _"¿Una niña?"_ se pregunto avistando a su invasora. La pequeña tembló ligeramente antes de salir por completo de su escondite, a un lado de su cama, y plantársele de frente… estaba desconcertado ante aquella presencia…

"- ¿Quién eres tu?.- fue lo primero que pregunto

"- Solo alguien…- respondió con una voz suave y relajada

"- Mmh… ¿Y que haces en mi habitación?.- agudizo más su mirada, aquella chiquilla se le hacia completamente extraña, pues jamás la había visto por su aldea…

"- Oí hablar de ti y viene a comprobar si era cierto lo que me dijeron…- volvió a contestar formando una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Y veo que si es cierto!.- añadió contenta

"- ¿Qué?.- estaba aun más confundido- ¿Quién te hablo de mi?. ¿Por qué has venido?. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- había tanto que quería preguntar pero no sabia por donde empezar. La muchachita renuente a las preguntas solo mostró un puchero indignado antes de volver a sonreírle

"- Quiero pedirte un favor…- dijo cambiando su semblante infantil por algo más serio antes de hablar…

Ya por la mañana estaba aun más desconcertado que antes… la visita que había tenido por la noche había sido muy extraña ¡Y la petición, aun más!… alzo la mirada buscando a alguien en especial, no la vio, pregunto a cuanta gente se le cruzaba en el camino, las mismas que con una sonrisa vacilante y amables palabras respondían negativamente a su pregunta, hasta que por fin diviso a la persona que buscaba y de inmediato se le acerco…

"- Señora Fuwan.- la llamo al momento de aproximarse. La aludida volteo a mirarle y con una sonrisa en el rostro le saludo, mas por la prisa que llevaba hablo directamente y sin rodeos- Tengo un mensaje que darle…-

"- ¿A mi?.- pregunto la mujer mayor- ¿De quien?.- añadió curiosa

"- De su hija…- y con esas simples palabras, la reacción más poderosa se había desatado en la aldea, el Miedo…

"_- Una cosa es 'hablar' con los lémures de la naturaleza, pues ellos llevaban cohabitando con los hombres desde siempre… pero, interactuar con los Muertos ¡Eso es una locura!.-_ recordaba como le había recalcado el anciano durante la plática que habían tenido después de que la noticia había sido llegada a sus oídos- _¡Es inaudito!. ¡Va contra la naturaleza misma!. ¡Debes detener esto!.-_ ¿Detenerlo?. Se pregunto, si en verdad supiera como detener esto ¡Desde el principio lo había hecho!… pateo una piedra que atravesó su andanza, estaba molesto, confundido y aterrado. ¿Acaso creían que para él no había sido una sorpresa también?. Hablar con fantasmas 'reales'… ¡Por supuesto que estaba asustado!…

"- Rei…- una mano colocada sobre su hombro le hizo sobresaltar tembloroso, mas se calmo cuando vio parada frente suya a aquella mujer

"- Dígame, señora Fuwan…-

"- El mensaje…- dudo antes de continuar, le parecía una locura y sin embargo su pecho palpitaba sin control, debía saber…- ¿Qué te dijo mi niña?.- el chino sonrió antes de responder

"- Que dejara de llorar de una vez porque ella cumpliría con su promesa, sonreiría para usted siempre…- la señora lo miro algo incrédula mientras dos gruesas lagrimas rodaban de sus ojos, seguidas de muchas más, Rei se sintió algo incomodo con la situación y se alejo del lugar dejando tras de si a la mujer que entre sus manos lloraba desconsolada…

Gracioso es ver como la actitud de las personas puede cambiar tan rápidamente ante un rumor, en este caso fidedigno. Antes se mantenían ligeramente alejado de él, tratándole con respeto y recelo a la vez, haciéndole sentirse como 'bicho raro', pero ahora… ¡Ahora sí que lo trataban como Bicho Raro!. Le temían y se lo demostraban teniéndolo alejado de si mismos, a penas y le saludaban, y más de uno rehuía a su contacto ciertamente, esta vez, su vida había cambiado y no para bien… sin embargo, teniendo ese carácter porfiado, hacia como si nada pasara a su alrededor…

Varios días habían pasado, días calmos y llenos de paz en los que ni una vez fue molestado por la visita inoportuna de algún ente misterioso. Le extraño al inicio, pero después se alegro del mismo. Pasaron un par de meses sin noticia alguna, ningún hecho sobrenatural perturbando su linda cabecita, estaba contento, sentía que quizás, al fin, podría ser la persona 'normal' que tanto anhelaba, y prueba de ello fue que retorno a las labores diarias junto a los demás muchachos de su edad…

Pero como nada es eterno, y menos lo bueno, aquel estremecimiento volvió. Sintió el frío a su alrededor, mientras retornaba a su solitaria casa, y un ligero temblor recorrió sus piernas. Sabia lo que era y le preocupaba. Se detuvo y volteo, no había nada, salvo unas cuantas personas que lejos de él retornaban a sus moradas, ignoro aquella sensación inculpando al viento del hecho… Llego a su vivienda, se sirvió algo de beber y fue a recostarse en su mullida cama, un descanso… eso es lo que necesitaba.

El frío nuevamente hizo que se estremeciera y abriera sus ojos, la tarde ya muerto a través de su ventana y la negra noche había descendido en reemplazo, con el helado viento característico de las altas montañas…

"- Con razón…- se dijo mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba su pijama. Al momento de quitarse la ropa una risilla distrajo su atención, virando sobre su eje reviso minuciosamente su habitación topándose casi de inmediato con aquel rostro femenino y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios- No puede ser posible…- musito agachando su cabeza- Solo es un sueño, un estúpido sueño…-

"- ¿Qué?.- pregunto la chica acercándose para oírle mejor

"- ¡Tu!. ¿Quién eres?. ¿Qué quieres?.- exclamo algo enfadado de su suerte

"- ¿Qué, qué quiero?.- repitió la pregunta deteniéndose frente suyo.- Pues, antes que nada… que te vistas.- sonrió cómicamente mientras se sentaba sobre la cama ajena- Eres toda una incitación al pecado.- añadió examinándole de pies a cabeza. Las mejillas del oriental se colorearon por el comentario y de inmediato se vistió el largo polerón de franela…

"- No… no es eso a lo que me refería.- desvió avergonzado su mirada hacia un lado

"- Lo se…- contesto- ¿Qué, quién soy?. No es necesario que lo sepas… y lo que quiero, es lo mismo que todos los de mi tipo, un favor…- Rei ya lo venia venir, esa respuesta tan predecible y nefasta para él, ahora la pregunta era. ¿Qué necesitaba y, él, que podría hacer?…

·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·

"- ¡No, absolutamente NO!. ¡No lo haré!.- chillo taponando con sus manos sus oídos, en un intento vano de negar las palabras que directamente le llegaban dentro su cabeza…

"- Por favor… es solo un insignificante favor…- lloriqueaba aquella muchacha mientras de un lado a otro perseguía al chino- No puedes negármelo…-

"- ¡Claro que puedo!.- refuto al instante desafiándole con una mirada tan seria que hizo detener a la chica algo espantada

"- Mmh…- torció la boca encaprichada- No puedes…- siseo- Porque si lo haces, yo tendré que quedarme contigo hasta convencerte.-

"- ¿Según quien?.- pregunto fastidiado. ¡Nadie podía obligarle a aceptar!… La chica pareció detenerse y meditar…

"- Según Yo.- dijo firmemente mientras asentía del mismo modo- Si mi deseo no se cumple, no podré descansar en paz… y si yo no descanso en paz, ten por seguro que tú tampoco lo harás!.- dilucido apuntándole con su dedo. Rei meneo su manos en el aire y, como lo supuso, no pudo tocar a su extraña visitante

"- Y que es lo que, se supone, harás ¿Eh?.- desafió con una sonrisa porfiada, la muchacha sonrió ante su pregunta…

¡Maldito el mundo!. ¡Maldita ella!. ¡Maldito el día que todo empezó!. ¡Maldita la pregunta que había hecho!… si antes estaba aislado y tachado de 'raro', ahora debía agregar también los adjetivos de Idiota, Escandaloso, Torpe y, claro, Pervertido…  
Pues el hecho de que las cosas se cayesen de sus manos repentinamente azotadas, de que sus amigos tropezasen sin motivo alguno, de que las vasijas se rompieran sorpresivamente, de que los cabellos de sus amigas fuesen jaloneados y sus faldas levantadas, y que estuviera precisamente en ese momento, no lo hacia ningún pervertido, torpe o escandaloso ¿Verdad?… ¿Entonces porque le señalaban a Él como responsable?. Ah claro… porque era el único que podía ver a la verdadera culpable…

"- ¿Si Rei?. Dime ya que Si…- y de nuevo comenzaba con la sarta de suplicas diarias, que durante tres semanas tuvo que escuchar cada noche antes de irse a dormir- Por favor… solo debes ir y decirle lo que te diga… Porfisss…- gimoteaba hincada a un lado de su cama mientras que, Rei, trataba de cubrir sus oídos con su almohada- Oh vamos… ni que fuera tan difícil, es un simple recadito a alguien que esta un tanto lejitos…-

"- ¿Lejitos?. ¿Lejitos?.- pregunto el chino sentándose en su lecho- ¡Me estas pidiendo que vaya a Rusia!. ¡Y Rusia no esta lejitos!. ¡Está MUY lejos!.- recalco frunciendo su ceño. La chica hizo un puchero antes de voltearle la cara

"- ¿Y que?. ¿Ni que tuvieras algo importante que dejar acá?…- musito, sin embargo siendo perfectamente escuchada por el oriental

"- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- indago algo azorado- Esta la gente de la aldea, por ejemplo…-

"- ¡Oh por favor!. Esa gente a penas y notan que estas cerca y rehuyen de ti, te llaman por un sin fin de apodos y te sonríen con hipocresía… ¡No me digas que esa gente es la que te tiene atado a este lugar!.- Rei agacho un poco la cabeza ante semejante verdad…

"- Así son ellos… temen lo extraño y yo lo soy, muy extraño.- susurro manteniendo sus ojos fijos en sus manos que empuñaban las sabanas de su cama

"- Talvez… pero eso no es excusa para como te tratan, ellos te conocen desde siempre ¡No deberías serles un extraño!.- exclamo, talvez así lograría convencer al chico de aceptar su propuesta- Así que es mejor que busques unas excusa mejor que esa…-

"- Mmh…- resoplo soltando de su agarre sus blancas mantas- Mi madre… no quiero dejarla, porque sé que si yo no estoy, las flores se marchitaran sobre su tumba…-

"- Ya veo… pero, yo pienso que no deberías apegarte a su recuerdo de esa forma.- hablo sentándose a su lado- Solo su cuerpo vacío esta enterrado allá, su alma esta libre y es feliz al saber que su hijo esta bien… yo lo sé.-

"- ¿Lo sabes?.- pregunto un tanto ofuscado por la siguiente revelación que se daría a lugar

"- Lo sé… pues ella me dijo que conociese lo especial que era su hijo y veo que no se equivoco.- finalizo con una risueña sonrisa en los labios. Rei se mantuvo quieto, paralizado, conteniendo la respiración en sus pulmones, preguntándose si seria cierto lo que le dijo, o… ¿Acaso la chica estaría tan desesperada para mentirle de esa forma?. No le creía capaz de ello, nadie podía ser capaz de ello y menos un alma vagabunda…

"- ¿Qué haremos al llegar allá?.- cuestiono después de meditarlo unos minutos. La muchacha chillo de alegría mientras con saltitos demostraba su emoción, Rei sonrió ligeramente ante aquella escena- ¿Y bien?.- insistió por una respuesta, pues hasta el momento solo sabia que aquel Ser quería llevarlo hasta ese lugar tan frío y alejado…

"- Buscaremos a alguien y después te lo diré…- expreso con una sonrisa picara que en nada gusto al peli-negro- Ya veras… cuando lleguemos allá deja todo en mis manos!.- añadió al notar la mueca recelosa de su compañero

"- Ya lo creo.- manifestó soltando un resoplido- Ahora… solo déjame dormir en paz.- pidió mientras se recostaba y cubría hasta su cabeza con sus mantas

"- Si, claro… mañana hay que madrugar.- dijo ella en voz baja mientras se desvanecía en el aire

·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·

Y su largo viaje había dado comienzo… el suplicio del movimiento vibrátil del tren no se comparaba en nada con la chillona voz de aquel ente fantasmagórico que no dejaba de parlotear sobre cualquier superficial tema que se le ocurriera, desde que había visto a una paloma blanca volar hasta el hecho del porque aquellas montañas se llamaban de así… Estaba muy entusiasmada o talvez simplemente estaba nerviosa y el porque, es lo que más le intrigaba…

"- ¿Dónde dijiste que vamos exactamente?.- pregunto de nuevo interrumpiendo el derrame verbal de la espectro

"- ¡A Moscú!.- exclamo ella con su perenne sonrisa

"- ¿A hacer que?.- continuo cuestionando

"- A entregar mi mensaje.- continuo respondiendo

"- ¿A quien?.-

"- A un chico muy especial.- su sonrisa aun se mantenía suspendida

"- ¿Y como se llama?.- curioseo

"- ¿Acaso importa?.- respondió ya algo renuente, al parecer quería mantener en secreto ciertas cosas, pero él ya se estaba hartando de tanta resistencia al momento de sacar una contestación más directa

"- Si te voy a ayudar, debes contarme más que eso… ¡Ya no quiero secretos!.- dictamino algo alterado, menos mal el vagón estaba casi desierto- Estoy malgastando tiempo y dinero, estoy siendo muy considerado contigo… lo menos que puedes hacer es darme más datos.-

"- Ufa… que gruñón eres a veces.- Rei refunfuño- Esta bien, te diré… vamos a ir a Rusia para buscar a Kai Hiwatari…-

"- ¿Él es algún familiar tuyo?.-

"- No…- una cara de desconcierto en su compañero le hizo sonreír brevemente- Kai… pues, él es… un chico que hace tiempo conocí… un amor no correspondido.- elucido vacilante, sabia que el chino explotaría de coraje

"- ¿Huh?. ¿Y para que lo vas a buscar?. ¿Qué tienes que decirle?…- pregunto, mas al instante una aterradora idea se le poso en la cabeza… pero no, no podía ser verdad, él no iría para… y mirando como afloraba una sonrisa en la muchacha sus dudas fueron confirmadas- ¡No!. ¡Me niego rotundamente!. ¡Yo no estoy viajando tan lejos para dar mensajitos de Amor!. ¡No soy Cupido!.- se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a través del vagón

"- Pero Rei…- lloriqueo mientras se deslizaba tras él- Es solo un mensajito… y ya no te molestare más ¡Por favor!… además ya estamos llegando, no puedes retractarte justo ahora… no me hagas eso…- insistió entre gimoteos. El oriental se detuvo pensativo, en parte tenia razón la chica, ya estaban ahí que más daba si hacia lo que le pedía?... Y sin decir nada regreso sobre sus pasos y volvió a sentarse en su mismo asiento- ¡Gracias!.- manifestó ella animada

"- ¿Qué paso?.- cuestiono de repente- ¿Qué paso entre tu y ese chico?. ¿Por qué lo estas buscando de nuevo?.- dilucido su interrogación. La espectro agacho un poco la cabeza, sabia que si quería tener a Rei de su parte, al menos, debía responderle esas preguntas, contar su historia…

"- No me gusta hablar mucho de ello… así que voy a ser breve.- el chino asintió y ella prosiguió- En mi segundo año de secundaria lo conocí, un chico muy serio y arisco a decir verdad, pero creo que eso solo aumenta su atractivo físico, todas en el instituto estábamos prendidas de él… pero, Kai no parecía interesado en nadie, y en nada, siempre solo de acá para allá… sin amigos o novia, y parecía que no le importaba en lo absoluto, sin embargo yo una vez le vi sonreír, aquella vez cuando encontró un gatito en la calle, parecía tan contento con el minino… y yo estaba aun más contenta al presenciar aquel hermoso semblante en su rostro, inevitablemente me enamore de él…-

"- ¿Solo por su sonrisa?.-

"- En parte, su perfecto cuerpo ayudo en mucho jajaja…- rió y Rei torció una mueca- Bueno, bueno… después de unos días pensando lo que debía hacer opte por una sola cosa: Declararle mis sentimientos… después de todo, él no se enteraría si no se lo dijera ¿Verdad?.- espero a que el chino volviese a afirmar con su cabeza- Pues eso hice, respire profundo y lo detuve en la puerta del colegio… estaba tan asustada cuando me miro con esos ojos rojos tan profundos, pero aun así, le dije que me gustaba mucho, que me parecía un chico fantástico y le solté toda una declaración cursi de amor, él escucho en silencio y cuando le pedí una respuesta simplemente me dijo: _Lo siento…_ creo que quería darme explicaciones pero yo me puse a llorar avergonzada y enfurecida en ese mismo momento y sin querer escuchar más salí corriendo…- agacho la cabeza ligeramente mirando hacia sus espectrales dedos que comenzaron a retorcerse nerviosos- Luego tuve el maldito accidente y heme aquí…- finalizo bruscamente, Rei no quiso preguntar más sobre eso, pues de seguro le resultaba bastante difícil el relatar su muerte…

"- Supongo que lo que quieres ahora, es escuchar las explicaciones que él quiso darte esa vez…-

"- En parte…- el chino espero que continuase, ella elevo su cabeza y volvió a sonreír- Lo demás lo sabrás cuando le encontremos…- Rei suspiro, estaba preparándose mentalmente para un manojo de problemas que, estaba seguro, se avecinaban…

·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·

Cuando llegaron, el sol a penas despuntaba por las montañas, el viaje había sido agotadoramente largo y aun bostezaba con sus adormilados ojos semi-abiertos, bajo del vagón con la mochila que a penas cargaba, no se quedarían mucho tiempo de seguro, un par de días era lo presupuestado, así que en cuanto desayunase se irían en busca de aquel sujeto y con el lema de 'Mientras más pronto mejor' se puso en marcha…

Comió algo ligero, y avisto un poco el panorama al salir de la Estación de trenes. Muy bien, se dijo alentándose, miro hacia sus lados y se percato de una cosa ¿Dónde estaba aquel espectro?...

"- ¿Helen?.- la nombro sin obtener respuesta alguna- ¡Helen!. ¿Dónde estas?.- ya comenzaba a preocuparse, aquel Ser no seria capaz de abandonarlo en un lugar así ¿Verdad?. Aferro su morral al hombro y comenzó a correr sin dirección alguna mientras en su mente repetía el nombre de la chica. Tan despistado andaba que al girar en una esquina choco irremediablemente con aquel sujeto que de inmediato le sostuvo por los hombros para evitar su caída- ¡Perdón!.- exclamo algo avergonzado

"- Pierde cuidado.- respondió su interlocutor con un tono inexpresivo, Rei le miro un instante directamente al rostro, a los ojos en especial, sin duda era un muchacho muy atractivo y de peculiar admiración- No eres de por acá.- ¿Eso había sido una pregunta?. Se dijo el chino

"- Soy de China.- respondió algo cohibido, aquella situación comenzaba a incomodarle- Y si me disculpa…- agrego cortésmente mientras se alejaba del agarre de aquel chico y continuaba su recorrido por la misma calle. _"¿Acaso estaba buscándome plática?."_ Pensó algo sonrojado… aunque después se convenció de que solo aquel sujeto trataba de ser amable y se reprendió por su falta total de educación. Sin embargo aun tenia un problema entre manos como para estarse buscando otro. ¡El espectro no aparecía!. ¿Qué debía hacer?. ¿Regresar a China?. Parecía lo más coherente en ese momento y cuando su decisión ya estaba tomada otra vez aquella aguda voz le grito desde lejos directamente a su cabeza…

"- ¡Rei!. ¡Ya lo encontré!.- el aludido volteo mirándole con una furtiva expresión en el rostro- ¿Sucede algo?.- pregunto llegando a su encuentro

"- No, nada…- estaba cansado de pelear, de todas formas al final ella buscaría la manera de contentarle y arrastrarle, mejor dejarse llevar a favor de la corriente y si tenia que ahogarse, pues que así fuera…

"- ¡Ven, encontré a Kai!.- exclamo entusiasmada. Bueno, al menos podrían acabar pronto y con suerte él estaría de vuelta en su casa muy pronto- ¡Vamos!.- insistió apuntando con su dedo hacia una calle. Rei bufo y comenzó a caminar tras la flotante aparición…

Llegaron hasta los pies de un imponente edificio. El chino miro azorado a la muchacha y ella asintió confirmando su duda, mas aun tenia una pregunta que hacerle…

"- ¿Qué edad tiene ese tal Kai?.- pues no sabia hace cuanto había pasado la historia que le había relatado la chica durante su viaje, podría haber pasado años, muchos años, y quizás un viejo era lo que estaba buscando…

"- mmh… creo que 18 o 19.- contesto- Esta es la empresa de su abuelo…- añadió como dato a la curiosidad de su acompañante. Discutieron un poco lo que debían hacer, acordando al instante que mejor esperarían a que salieran, después de todo, la hora del almuerzo se acercaba y ahí lo interceptarían- Por cierto… Rei…- volvió a hablar la chica un tanto dubitativa- Ahora este es el favor que quiero en realidad…- el chino le miro atento, al fin sabría lo que el espectro quería- Quiero que te acerques a él y… pues, me prestes tu cuerpo.- finalizo con una enorme sonrisa. No hace falta describir la expresión que en ese momento la cara del oriental adopto, estaba perplejo. ¿Qué la chica poseyera su cuerpo?. ¡Eso jamás lo había pensado!. ¡Y jamás permitiría algo como eso!... su cuerpo era algo suyo, algo muy personal y único, no podía ofrecérselo de esa forma a la muchacha, no lo haría y eso SI era definitivo…

"- Nunca.- siseo mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su vida 'normal'

"- Pero Rei…- y ahí volvía el lloriqueo

"- ¡Nada de Peros!. Me engañaste…- ella iba a refutar pero el chino se le adelanto- No decir la verdad también es una forma de mentir… y tu desde el principio me ocultaste tus verdaderas intenciones, sabias que no iba a aceptar y sabes… ¡No acepto!.- manifestó totalmente enfadado

"- Ejehm…- un carraspeo a sus espaldas le hizo estremecer, había olvidado que estaban en la calle, que la chica era un Ser irreal y que gritar a mitad de la calle no era una forma digna de darse a conocer- Disculpa… ¿Te encuentras bien?.- volvieron a decir y con el rostro completamente sonrojado, Rei, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a enfrentar a su oyente

Otra sorpresa se llevo, cuando frente a él se encontró con el mismo sujeto de hacia horas… Cielos, ya eran dos veces que hacia un papelón delante de aquel sujeto y, como antes, no sabia que decir, no obstante la espectro a su lado musito una suave palabra que le dejo algo desconcertado…

"- ¿Kai?.- repitió un tanto más alto

"- ¿Me conoces?.- pregunto el sujeto delante suyo y Rei nuevamente se mostraba desconcertado, pasmado. Él chico que tenia delante suyo era el mismo que estaba buscando- Pregunte si me conoces…- el oriental denegó suavemente- Entonces¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.- y esa era la pregunta del millón. ¿Cómo explicarle la situación?. Simple… no se podía.

"_- Rei… permíteme… por favor…_- y ahí estaba la voz femenina irrumpiendo en su cabeza. El oriental dudo un poco y en esa fracción de vacilación la chica aprovecho para tomar el control

"- Kai…- dijo, el entrecejo del ruso se frunció algo confundido por el cambio de tono en la voz del muchacho y el brillo en los ojos dorados- Solo quiero decirte que Te perdono… no fue culpa tuya el accidente, así que deja de atribuirte una carga que no mereces…- los ojos rojizos se abrieron ligeramente sorprendidos- Ya han pasado años, ya no lo lamentes más…- y con aquellas palabras finales se acerco al bicolor posando sus manos en los hombros de este mientras dejaba un suave beso sobre sus labios, en ese momento la conciencia regreso al dueño verdadero del cuerpo quien al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado no hizo más que sonrojarse intensamente y tratar de huir…

"- ¡Espera!.- exclamo el soviético reaccionando al instante y sujetando del brazo al extranjero que intentaba escapar. Rei agacho su cabeza, no quería verle, estaba muy avergonzado como para enfrentar en aquel momento a ese chico- ¿Qué fue… todo eso?.- pregunto algo descolocado

"- Nada…- musito aun con su semblante oculto

"- ¿Nada?… pero si me besaste.- refuto y un simple encogimiento de hombros fue su respuesta, algo molesto el ruso tiro de su brazo para que voltease y le mirara a los ojos. Paradisíaco, llanamente encantadora la expresión que el chino tenia en ese momento, era tan lindo que sentía todas sus defensas caer ante la vidriosa mirada dorada de aquel chiquillo, sin embargo, recuperando su compostura pregunto una vez más el motivo de tan repentina acción…

"- ¿Para que?. De todas formas no me creerás…- respondió y con un firme 'Pruebame' incito al menor para que contase su historia…

"- Mmh…- fue todo lo que dijo cuando el oriental termino de relatarle lo sucedido

"- Sabia que no me creerías, sabia que era una perdida de tiempo…- manifestó poniéndose de pie y saliendo del local al cual Kai le había llevado para almorzar…

"- Estas equivocado.- protesto el bicolor siguiéndole- Te creo.-

"- ¡Mientes!. No eres el primero, ni serás el único en pensar que estoy loco, así que no te preocupes…- exclamo caminando más aprisa. El soviético bufo y corriendo se interpuso en el camino de Rei…

"- Nadie, nunca, sabia aquella carga que me mortificaba… aquel accidente, simplemente fue eso para la mayoría, un accidente, pero de alguna forma he pensado, todos estos años, que yo podría haber hecho algo para evitarlo… me sentí culpable y cada noche me he reprochado lo mismo… y ahora, vienes tu, diciendo todo esto… Claro que estoy algo escéptico y confundido, pero ¡Por Dios!. Todo es tan confuso…- declaro. Rei asintió, debía admitir que algo así era difícil de asimilar y se sintió un poco culpable de su falta de tacto para interactuar con los demás, de sentirse como el 'bicho raro' a ojos de los desconocidos, de creer que todos eran iguales…

"- Kai… yo… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?.- el bicolor asintió

"-Déjame hablar con ella.- pidió y los ojos dorados de inmediato buscaron a la muchacha, cuando se toparon, las chica asintió…

"- Claro…- respondió llevándolo en medio de un abandonado callejón y cerrando sus orbes espero a que la espectro volviese a tomar control de sus acciones. Un viento frío soplo en ese momento estremeciendo el cuerpo de Hiwatari y cuando sus cuencas doradas volvieron a abrirse aquel brillo distintivo se hizo presente- Kai…- musito con voz más comedida y un sonrojo pinto de inmediato sus mejillas

"- Helen…- respondió él- Yo… siempre quise disculparme contigo, desde aquella vez…-

"- Ni lo menciones… no fue tu culpa, jamás lo fue…- se aproximo rodeándole con los brazos morenos por el torso- No quise que esto pasara, que cargaras con toda la responsabilidad…- se presiono aun más contra el formado cuerpo del bicolor quien respondió a aquel gesto de la misma forma. 'Rei' sonrió ante el abrazo correspondido y se acurruco más en aquel pecho- Sin embargo… sé que hay cosas que aun no me dijiste, que debí haber escuchado aquella vez… ahora estoy aquí Kai, dímelo… dime porque no pudiste corresponderme…- talvez oiría algo cruel, algo que la entristecería, pero era mejor eso que quedarse con la duda, la misma duda que le estaba carcomiendo el alma desde hacia ya un par de años…

"- En aquella época se me hacia un poco difícil decir esto… pero ahora todo a cambiado, ahora la confusión se ha ido y puedo decir con seguridad.- respiro profundamente antes de continuar, su abraso se suavizo poco a poco hasta apartar a la 'chica' de su cuerpo y poder mirarle a los ojos- A mi… a mi me gusta los chicos.- al principio la expresión en el rostro de 'Rei' fue de incredulidad, sin embargo sonrió, no quería que Hiwatari se sintiese mal…

"- Lo comprendo…- dijo sonriéndole de manera muy dulce, los ojos rojizos del bicolor se deleitaron con aquella esplendorosa vista, sabia que el muchacho que tenia frente a él estaba siendo inconciente de sus actos, pero no podía evitar el sentirse tan atraído por ese par de ojos dorados, esa nariz respingada y el millón de detalles más que había notado en aquel grácil rostro, y deseo de repente… deseo que aquella bella criatura le amase de la misma forma en que la chica, que ahora tenia el control de ese cuerpo, lo hacia…

Un impulso, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que su cuerpo reaccionara y cumpliera aquella pretensión… se acerco lentamente y con suaves movimientos se posesiono de la boca del menor… en respuesta aquel par de orbes ambarinas se cerraron suavemente y una emoción indescriptible cubrió sus sentidos, era mucho para ella, mucho sentimiento cargado en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía y con renuencia abandono aquella posesión. Cuando la conciencia retorno en el chino se vio a si mismo despertando en los brazos de aquel sujeto, se asusto levemente…

"- ¿Estas bien?.- le pregunto mientras se ayudaba a reincorporarse, se había espantado por un minuto cuando el cuerpo del oriental se desplomaba en sus brazos…

"- S-si…- contesto tratando de recordar lo que había pasado- Ya me siento mejor, gracias- miro para ambos costado sin encontrar nada extraño, sin 'ver' a la chica _"Creo que ya cumplió su deseo…"_ se dijo para si mismo, mas cuando fijo su mano aun mantenía sujeta la del bicolor- Este… creo que eso es mió.- dijo apuntando su mano

"- Ah, perdona.- exclamo soltándole al instante y aquel silencio incomodo se hizo presente…

"- Bueno… creo que debo irme.- manifestó después de un breve momento, y sin esperar despedida alguna comenzó a caminar fuera del callejón, sin embargo nuevamente se vio impedido por el brazo sujeto por el soviético. Viro su cabeza y con una leve sonrisa espero que Kai hablara…

"- ¿No desearías ir a cenar conmigo?.- pregunto algo sonrosado

"- Pero aun falta mucho para la cena…- respondió complaciente

"- Pues… podemos pasear mientras tanto.- comento soltando de su agarre al menor

"- Claro… puedes ser mi guía turístico.- y sonrió más ampliamente. Kai le devolvió el gesto de una forma más sutil pero igual de hermosa y fue cuando Rei se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería Helen… aquel gesto, en el soviético, era tan atractiva, tan encantadora, que podría robar el aliento a quien se le quedara viendo…

"- Bueno… ¿Nos vamos?.- pregunto y Rei asintió siguiéndole de cerca- Alguna vez… alguien te había dicho que pareces un gatito?.- dijo mientras atravesaban la primera calle

"- ¿Un gatito?.- repitió

"- Si.- afirmo igualando su paso con el de Rei- A mi gustan mucho los gatitos…- comento

"- Lo sé… Helen me lo dijo.- sin embargo se dio cuenta, casi al instante, de aquella indirecta, se sonrojo un poco y aun así continúo caminando a lado del bicolor. Pero eso no era posible ¿Verdad?. Otra vez de seguro su imaginación se convergía, pero el sentir como su mano era suavemente sostenida por la nívea, supo que su suposición era real. Miro algo desconcertado al ruso, sus mejillas aun mantenían ese color escarlata y su cuerpo un calor algo elevado para el clima en que estaban…

"- Espero que no te moleste.- declaró indócil a soltar su agarre, es más, había sostenido con mayor fuerza la mano apiñonada de Rei…

"- No… claro que no…- contesto, por algún motivo se sentía tan a gusto con el bicolor. Hiwatari sonrió gustoso y se acerco un poco más al oriental quien no pudo ocultar por más tiempo una sonrisa inquieta…  
Al parecer tardaría más tiempo en retornar a su País… ¿Pero saben una cosa?. No le importaba… de todas formas no tenia nada que dejar a tras, salvo aquellas noches solitarias aferradas a su almohada y un montón de personas que, con falsas sonrisas, trataban de ganar su aprecio… Si, no tenía nada que perder, nada que arriesgar y una nueva aventura que afrontar… pero no solo, pues esta vez Kai estaría a su lado, al menos él si le había sonreído con sinceridad… y eso era algo que podía agradecer por demás…

·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·.:.·

"_- Dos pájaros de un solo tiro…-_

"_-Jejé. Usted si sabe Señora Kon…-_

"_- El tiempo no pasa en vano Helen… ya lo comprenderás…-_

"_- Quizás…-_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
**…F _i _N…  
**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

He de acotar, que Ahora mismo lo acabe… así que no esperen mucho de mi ¿Si?... este fic (como ya les diej a muchas) es un 'Salva-apuros' asi que el lemmon que tenia planeado, lo dejo para mi siguiente fic (si me sigo descuidando de este modo me voy a oxidar XD)… pero, al menos, espero que les haya gustado tantito…  
Lo bueno, es que conteste al reto… así que no me castigaran!!... y lo mejor de todo: Yo propondré el siguiente reto! (ºwº)… así que espérenlo para finales de este mes…

**..:.: C-Y_o_u :.:..**

Y como siempre… .**¡!♥ _K_ai y _R_ei**…** F_oЯ_e_V_eR ♥!¡**...

(\/)  
(º+º)  
( o o )  
-----------------


End file.
